Worlds Apart
by redneckotaku
Summary: A young Marine on the battlefields of Iraq is suddenly thrust into the Grimm filled world of Remnant. Will he be able to adjust to a place that is worlds apart from the one he knew? Will he even survive the new Grimm threat?


The sounds and smells of battle overloaded there senses as the Marines of Charlie Company made there way through the city. " _Three more houses and where at the end of the block. Then we can rest._ " a young Lance Corporal thought. It was his turn at the front of the line this time. He was nervous to say the least, he never felt happy being the first one through the door. The first man through allways had the enemy's full attention until his fellow marines came in behind him. One Marine took the door down and the Lance Corporal charged through the door, rifle at the ready. Barley two steps in he saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Right in the middle of the room was a 105MM cannon round, adorned with wires leading to where the fuse normally sat. He only had enough time to warn his brothers of the impending danger before he alone was consumed by the blast.

Just as she finished off the nearest and hopefully last Beowolf Ruby heard a roar and a scream behind her. She spun around to see an Ursa slowly advancing towards a pair of siblings. "Get away from them!" she screamed and she started firing Crescent Rose at the offending Grimm. That was enough to get it's attention which allowed the two siblings to safely get away. " _Thank god_ " she thought, " _But now to take it out._ " "Nora!". "I"m on it!" Nora replied who then charged forward swinging Magnhild downwards towards the Ursa's head triggering the dust round in it to further accelerate it into the Grimm. Unfortunately this wasn't enough to kill it but it was stunned by blow. This gave Ruby enough time to dash in and slice at its neck. While unable to cut its head clean off it left a gash deep enough to kill it as surly as decapitating it would have. Looking around for any further Grimm and seeing there where none Ruby and Nora relaxed slightly and felt a hint of relief as they say Ren and Jaune running up to join them. "So how did you guys do?" asked Ruby"I think this side of town is clear" replied Ren, speaking for the two of them as Jaune was still in the process of catching his breath. "That just leaves the north end right?" panted Jaune. "Yeah" Ruby answered back "Its not as popu-" she was interrupted as an explosion rocked the air. "What is dust's name was that!" she said as she looked at her team. "I don't know." said Ren. "But it cant be good, lets go." And with that they dashed off to the norther edge of the town.

As they got closer suddenly the air was filled with the howls of Beowolf's followed by the sound of gunfire. " _Gunfire? Is there another Huntsmen in the town?"_ Regardless of who it was it sounded like they where outnumbered so Ruby activated her semblance and raced off to help. As she rounded a corner and saw the Huntsmen she realized how much trouble he was in. There where two dead Beowolf's in front of him and another two where charging him. They got so close to him that he actuly had to throw up his rifle to block a strike but the Grimm only grabed it and threw it aside, leaving the poor Huntsman open to a strike from the second which sent him flying into a wall with a grunt. " _Oh no!"_ She thought and ran to attack the Grimm advancing on the Huntsman's limp body. Slicing the head clean off of one she was turning to cut at the other when once more gunfire ripped through the air. She turned back to the Huntsman to see the last Grimm fall revealing a smoking pistol in his hand. " _HE'S NOT DEAD!? BUT HOW?"_ Then she saw the claw sticking out of the the vest he was wearing. "Looks like this things good at stopping more than just bullets" he groaned as he pulled the claw out of his vest. He then looked up at Ruby and asked "And just what the fuck where those things?" "Beowolf." She replied. " _How can he not know what a Beowolf is?"_ Then she took a look at the Huntsman and realized he was dressed like no other Huntsman she had seen in Vale. In fact he looked to be dressed in a manner that would be more fitting for the desserts of Vacuo than the woods of Vale with its shades tans and light browns. "Beowolf?" he repeated. " _Just who is this guy?"_ she thought. "Woh, good job Ruby" she heard Jaune say behind her and spun around and saw the rest of the team trotting around the bend. "I only killed one of them Jaune." she said. "He" gesturing to strangely dressed Huntsman. "Got the other three." Nora, Ren and Jaune looked at the man with some suspicion. "I did." he replied "But if your friend didn't come when she did that fourth one would of got me good." He looked back at Ruby "By the way what was your name again?" "Ruby. Ruby Rose, and here are Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie" she replied as she gestured to each member of her team in turn. "And together we make up team RNJR. And who are you?" "I am Lance Corporal Bruno Schmitz. United States Marine Corps" He replied as Jaune helped him to his feet. "Who?" asked Jaune. "My name is Bruno Schmitz, and I'm a solider in the US Military. Never mind me so much, we can swap details later. Are there more of those... what did you say they where, Beowolf around?" Ren spoke up. "No. I think you and Ruby took out the last of them. But I don't think it would be wise to just hand around. Lets fine a place to rest for now."

"So, let me get this straight. Where in a world called Remnant, which is filled with all these different creatures called Grimm. And If I understand your story correctly some crazy bitch named Cinder set them lose to destroy humanity?" "Yeah, that just about covers the basics." Ruby said. They where all sitting around a table in the dining area of an Inn they had found who's owner was willing to let them say. Free of charge no less as a gift for exterminating the Grimm in his small town. And now that they had a chance to relax they had left there gear ,minus there weapons, up in there room. And that meant Bruno and removed all the bulky gear he had been wearing and Ruby got her first good look at him. He had what looked like Blond hair that was cut very short, and what she had thought at first glance where silver eyes like hers actually turned out to be more of a flat steely gray. And he seemed to be about as tall as Jaune, maybe a tad shorter. Although he didint seem to be as lanky as Jaune, but it was hard to tell with the baggy clothes, which they had come to find out was his uniform, he was wearing. "So you know a bit about us" Ren chimed in. "But what about you? How did you end up in this town?" Bruno shrugged "Thats the thing." he replied. "I don't exactly know how the fuck I got here. I was in a city in Iraq called Fallujah where we where trying to take it back from the Mujaheddin. Me and my Marines stormed this house, where I saw a bomb in the living room and yelled a warning to my squad. Next thing I know it explodes and throws me out the door. But somewhere between the explosion and me hitting the ground I was brought here. And next thing I know I have four Beowolf charging down on me. It was right around then that you showed up Ruby." "Well that explains the explosion we heard" mused Jaune. "So what now are you going to do?" asked Nora. "Agian, I don't know. Its not like I can return to my unit. They probably think I'm dead anyhow." Bruno replied. "Well how about you join up with us?" asked Ruby "Go with you guys?" "Yeah" Jaune said "You can leave as soon as we get to a safe city or something" "Or even come along with us as far as Haven." added Ruby "They have some good tech there. Maybe they can find a way to get you home." Bruno thought the offer over for a moment and shrugged. "Fuck it, I don't know how far Haven is but why not? Its like I have any better options right now." "Well on that note" Ren said as he stood up "I think we've all had a bit of an interesting day" "Now that sounds like a good idea" Said Jaune as they all stood up to head upstairs where their rooms where.

The Inn keeper had only been able to supply two, two person rooms. So they had decided that Ren and Nora would take one room while Ruby, Jaune and Bruno took the other. Bruno had originally planed to sleep on the floor but Jaune and Ruby had objected and Jaune had arranged to have a cot brought up to there room for Bruno to sleep on, which had been placed in the room by the time the group had finished dinner and there little talk. Ruby and Jaune took turns using the bathroom to change into there pajamas, but Bruno having not much more than the clothes on his back couldnt change. However what he had opted to do was to remove his uniform top and boots, and Ruby had walked out of the bathroom just after he had removed his top and was putting his boots under the cot. _"Woh!"_ was her first thought. For his t-shirt revealed his powerful bulk that his jacket had kept hidden. And the sight had nearly taken her breath away. _"Even Jaune isn't that tone"_ she though as she climbed into her bed. "Goodnight guys" she said. "Night" responded Bruno. Jaune however said nothing in return as he was already fast asleep. _"Its funny"_ Ruby though _"His personality kinda reminds me of Weiss. Just a little cold and distant"_ And with that thought floating in her brain Ruby drifted off to sleep.


End file.
